


my mind drowns in the possibility of you and i

by internetsdad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetsdad/pseuds/internetsdad
Summary: Yukhei is a generous roommate; he shares his food, his clothes, and more importantly to Jaehyun’s interests, he even shares his boyfriend, Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 42
Kudos: 577





	my mind drowns in the possibility of you and i

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your first time reading one of my fics, then let me just take a moment to introduce myself: I'm Xolani, but most people either call me Lani or Nini. You can call me whatever, and I'm totally cool with it! I write a combination of original works and retellings, but they all have one very prominent thing in common. All of my works have darker tones and deal with mature themes. Very rarely, if at all, you'll find fluff. I'm not the best at writing it, so I just normally don't.
> 
> I also highly suggest always reading over the tags carefully before continuing with any of my fics. I do my best to tag everything, but there are times when I may miss some things. If that's the case, then please let me know and I'll absolutely fix it. It's never my intention to hurt anyone, and while I realize that this is fictional, I still cover topics that real people experience daily. Because of that, it's important that I establish a safe place where every reader feels comfortable coming to me with their concerns. I never want anyone to feel like I'm romanticizing mental illness, toxic relationships, abuse, etc. That's not my intention.
> 
> Another thing I would like to make clear is that despite the fact that I use real people in my writing, I, in no way, mean any harm to them or wish to taint their image in any way. This is purely a work of fiction, which means the personalities the way I've written them aren't meant to reflect the real life personalities of anyone depicted. This is for entertainment purposes only and should be separated from the actual people mentioned. Let's just have fun and distract ourselves from the real world for a while.
> 
> So.. this happened. I've been wanting to get back into writing for a while now, so I had my friends throw out three words/short phrases for me to turn into a fic and I ended up with: roommates, cuckolding, and barebacking. This was only supposed to be around 2K words, but this boy BEEFY! Sittin' pretty at a nice 8K+, no big deal!
> 
> It's important to keep in mind while reading this that Yukhei and Taeyong have been together for years, so they know each other's limits and have a safe word. If there are times where it seems like Yukhei is pushing Taeyong too far, just know that's not the case.
> 
> Stream [LONG FLIGHT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvV49SD99DY) because it remains a bop and deserves more recognition!

Jaehyun knows it’s wrong to stare, but he can’t help it when Taeyong prances around the apartment wearing just Yukhei’s shirt. It’s so long that it nearly reaches past his knees, so it’s Jaehyun’s guess whether or not the boy is wearing anything underneath. He tries not to think about it. He already feels bad enough that he practically drools over his roommate’s boyfriend. If the roles were reversed, he knows he would be pissed about it. But Yukhei either doesn’t realize it or doesn’t care. Jaehyun isn’t so sure he wants to find out which.

“Jae, you want a hit?”

Yukhei’s voice snaps him out of his daze, and Jaehyun nods before he even fully comprehends the question. He can’t go back on it now though, and he could kind of use the distraction. The kitchen chair scrapes against the floor as he stands and pads his way over to the lounge area. When he rounds the couch, his gaze immediately lands on Taeyong who is currently spread out across Yukhei’s lap with his head laid back against the armrest, neck on full display. Jaehyun would give just about anything to mark up the unblemished skin, but those are thoughts best left for when he's alone. He forces himself to look away, grabbing the joint from Yukhei’s fingers and taking a hit. It does help to relax him a bit, but his eyes keep drifting back towards Taeyong.

“He’s a little fucked up.” Yukhei laughs, obviously noticing how Jaehyun can’t quit looking at him.

“From weed?” Jaehyun asks, holding the blunt back out to his friend.

Yukhei looks up at him with a smirk, taking the drug off of his hands. “We did a few other things earlier.” He shrugs, placing the joint between his lips and taking a long drag. “Sit. Watch a movie with us,” he says as he exhales the smoke.

Jaehyun wants to decline, but he finds himself agreeing by taking a seat on the unoccupied end of the couch.

“Don’t be rude, Yong,” Yukhei says, slapping his boyfriend’s bare thigh lightly. “Give Jae some room.”

Taeyong whines before tucking his knees, and Jaehyun sucks in a deep breath to still his erratic heart. A million perverted thoughts enter his mind just at one sound, and he hates himself for it. Even more so that it’s all happening while the pair are sitting right beside him. He knows he needs to get a handle on himself and knows he needs to do it sooner rather than later. He just doesn't know _how_ exactly to go about it.

Jaehyun and Yukhei pass the joint back and forth between them during the movie until it’s gone. Jaehyun feels a lot lighter, but his senses are extremely heightened which means he starts paying attention to every little move that Taeyong makes. He doesn’t really move _much_ throughout the movie, but just enough to have Jaehyun completely on edge.

Jaehyun leans on the armrest, chin propped up by his hand, and stares straight ahead. But he can’t force himself to focus on the film they’re watching, and it’s not like he has any idea what’s been happening anyway. It’s made even harder when, out of his peripheral, he can see Yukhei rubbing his hand up and down Taeyong’s thigh. Jaehyun doesn’t know if his roommate is doing it so openly because it’s dark and he thinks Jaehyun can’t see, or because he’s just so high that he doesn’t care.

Jaehyun can’t look away. He wishes he could trade spots with Yukhei, and he begins imagining that it is him. His fantasy doesn’t last long, however, because Yukhei pushes Taeyong’s shirt up and Jaehyun nearly dies on the spot. Apparently, Taeyong likes to wear cute little baby pink panties made of lace. Jaehyun’s blood flow immediately heads south, and he has to readjust himself on the couch so that he’s turned away from the pair. He can’t look anymore or he might just bust a nut right here. And that would be embarrassing for more than one reason.

“I gotta take a leak,” Yukhei announces suddenly. Jaehyun doesn’t look as Taeyong whines again, merely feeling him move so his boyfriend can stand. “Be right back.”

Jaehyun hears Yukhei disappear further into the apartment, but he can’t bear to look in the direction that he was sitting in fear of what he might see. Both of them stay quiet until the bathroom door in the distance closes, and Jaehyun feels the couch shift underneath him as if _someone_ is scooting closer.

“Are you okay, Jaehyunnie?” Taeyong asks quietly.

Jaehyun can feel his breath right next to his ear and the press of Taeyong's knees against his thighs. He nods in response almost frantically. “Yeah, of course.” He swallows, still staring straight ahead. “I-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong prods, his fingers finding their way into Jaehyun’s hair. He sighs blissfully at the touch, eyes drooping closed. “You won’t even look at me.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have to in order to know that Taeyong is pouting. God, he’s going to regret this. He opens his eyes and turns his head to meet Taeyong’s. Even in the dark, he can see them sparkle, and it takes his breath away. Taeyong is so incredibly beautiful. Anyone can see that, but Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to it. 

“There’s my handsome Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong smiles, never once stopping his ministrations. He threads his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair with such ease it’s like they’ve known each other for all their lives. “You’re so cute.”

Jaehyun feels his cheeks ignite almost immediately, the burn spreading to his ears, and he instinctively looks away. Taeyong whines at the action, but Jaehyun is too embarrassed to return his gaze now. “Thanks,” he says, the word so quiet that he isn’t sure if Taeyong can hear him.

“Stop looking away. You’re hurting my feelings,” Taeyong complains. Before Jaehyun has the chance to respond, Taeyong slings one leg over his thighs and straddles him. “Am I so ugly that you can’t even stand to look at me? Do you not think I’m pretty?” Jaehyun’s eyes are bulging out of his head at this point, and his mouth is comically hanging open in shock. “And don’t lie, I’ll be able to tell.”

“I—” Jaehyun stammers, at a loss for words. He feels like he’s on some acid trip at this point, because there’s absolutely no way that Taeyong is sitting on his lap right now. “Taeyong… you shouldn’t be doing this.”

Taeyong ignores him. “So, you don’t think I’m pretty?” He frowns.

“N-No!” Jaehyun exclaims, only making Taeyong frown harder. “I mean…” He shakes his head. “I mean, no, it’s not that. It’s just… this is wrong. You should sit back down on the couch before Yukhei comes back.”

Jaehyun thinks that Taeyong has finally realized what he’s doing and is about to get off of him, but the boy only leans back so Jaehyun has even more of a view of his body. Then, Taeyong brings his fingers up to the top of his shirt and begins popping the buttons open slowly. Jaehyun should stop him, but he’s frozen to the spot as his gaze follows the path of Taeyong’s hands. He unbuttons the shirt all the way, then lets it slip off of his shoulders and catch at his elbows.

“Am I pretty now?”

Jaehyun is speechless. His eyes drink in all of Taeyong greedily, and he doesn’t even have it in him to feel bad about it. Because, _holy shit_ , it’s better than he imagined. Taeyong’s skin looks so smooth, and he has such a petite body that’s just the right amount of toned that Jaehyun really starts to wonder if he was made in some sort of lab just to torture him. He doesn’t know how a human being can look like this, how someone can be so perfect.

“Do you like what you see?”

Taeyong takes Jaehyun’s hands in his own and maneuvers them up his thighs. They feel even better than they look, and Jaehyun’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Taeyong’s cock straining against the confines of his panties, a wet spot already starting to form at the front. Jaehyun’s own cock twitches at the sight, but Taeyong continues guiding Jaehyun’s hands until they come to a rest on his hips. 

Jaehyun doesn’t know if his brain is just clouded with smoke or if he’s ventured into full-on dumbass territory, but he responds to Taeyong by diving in and capturing his lips in a kiss. It’s rough — mouths clashing together hard enough to bruise — but Taeyong falls into rhythm easily. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong’s back and pulls him flush to his body as Taeyong wraps one of his own around Jaehyun’s neck and rests the other hand against his cheek.

The kiss is messy; all spit and teeth and tongue, but neither of them care because they’re just so desperate for one another. Jaehyun has dreamed about kissing Taeyong one too many times, and now it’s actually happening for real. He never wants this moment to end. The real thing is even better than his fantasies.

“Jae…” Taeyong pants, pulling away to catch his breath as Jaehyun starts kissing across his jaw, then down his neck, “ _please_. Please, fuck me. I’ve been waiting so long.”

It’s at this point that Jaehyun starts to really consider the possibility that this is all a dream. A very realistic dream, but one nonetheless. So, he decides, _fuck it_. He’s going to have what fun he can while he can. He pulls away to look at Taeyong’s face, his eyes so dilated that they look black and lips swollen with the harshness of their kiss. He’s a sight to behold and one that Jaehyun wants to store in his memory forever.

“Okay,” Jaehyun breathes. “God… I-I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you,” he says. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Taeyong’s features melt into something so incredibly soft and tender, and he gives Jaehyun such a genuine smile that he can almost pretend that it’s always been just them. Their little moment only seems to linger when Taeyong leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. It’s completely unlike before and somehow more intimate than the passion they shared just minutes ago. But, like with most good things, it has to come to an end sometime.

“Well, isn’t this an interesting sight.”

Jaehyun panics upon hearing Yukhei’s voice and practically tosses Taeyong to the opposite end of the couch. He had been so caught up in everything that he forgot his roommate was still even in the apartment. Jaehyun’s eyes are wild as he looks towards Yukhei, apology ready on his lips, but the words die in his throat when he sees the smile plastered on Yukhei’s face.

“I was starting to think you would be the first person to not give in,” Yukhei says, continuing his path to the couch and burying his fingers in Taeyong’s hair. “All of my other roommates fucked him before the first week was even up.”

 _Wait, what?_ “What?” Jaehyun voices, brows furrowed with visible confusion as his gaze bounces from one to the other. “Was this some kind of test or something?”

Yukhei laughs. “No, of course not. I’m not trying to see if you’re a loyal friend or something, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says.

“Then, what the hell is this exactly?”

At this point, Jaehyun is kind of getting pissed off. He doesn’t know what to think, and he wants answers. But Yukhei just seems like he wants to play with him, and Jaehyun doesn’t like to be messed with. He apparently can’t hide his anger too well because when he locks eyes with Yukhei, the latter raises a brow.

“Don’t be mad, Jae,” he says. “Yong has talked about you nonstop since I moved in months ago. I don’t think he’s wanted someone so badly since he met me.” He smiles, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s head. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Taeyong nods eagerly, moving to crawl back across the couch and tentatively straddles Jaehyun’s hips again. He pouts at the hardened lines on Jaehyun’s face as Yukhei steps behind his boyfriend and removes the shirt from his upper body entirely. He runs his big hands down Taeyong’s body — making him look even smaller than he already does — and Taeyong coos at the touch, eyes drifting shut as he leans his head back against Yukhei’s chest.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Yukhei says, fingers flitting across the front of Taeyong’s underwear. Taeyong hisses, hips bucking and providing friction to Jaehyun’s cock that’s slowly starting to harden back up after having the boner scared right out of him. “And, believe me, I don’t blame you.” He laughs. “He’s beautiful. If he wasn’t mine, I’d be staring, too,” he says, placing a kiss to the side of Taeyong’s neck. 

He drags his hands back up his boyfriend’s body, fingers tickling up his ribs and causing Taeyong to jerk in response. Jaehyun nearly mimics the movement, feeling a surge of pleasure spike through his veins. He pays rapt attention as Yukhei circles Taeyong’s nipple with one finger before giving it a pinch. Taeyong moans loudly, and Jaehyun almost does, too. He has never seen someone so responsive to touch before. It makes Jaehyun want him even more. He’s only able to resist the urge to reach out and touch the boy himself because he gets distracted by Yukhei standing up to his full height.

Taeyong opens his eyes and they’re practically glistening, glazed over with lust. Jaehyun licks at his dry lips, not even noticing that Yukhei has made his way to the back of the couch and is now hovering behind him. 

“But you can do more than just look, Jae,” Yukhei says, breath hot against his ear. “You can touch, too.”

Yukhei reaches over him, grabs the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt and peels it off of his body. Jaehyun just lets him. He’s kind of frozen to the spot, unsure if this is even happening, but he wants it so badly that he doesn’t care anymore. Yukhei grips Jaehyun’s biceps in his hands before trailing them down his arms and wrapping his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrists.

“You’ll find that I’m a _very_ generous roommate. I don’t mind sharing,” Yukhei says, lifting Jaehyun’s hands and maneuvering them around Taeyong’s body. He guides Jaehyun, curling his own around Jaehyun’s hands and squeezing Taeyong’s cheeks. “As long as I get to watch.”

Yukhei retreats so fast that Jaehyun questions whether he was ever there in the first place. He wants to look, see where he’s gone or what he’s doing, but the feel of having two hands full of Taeyong’s ass serves as distraction enough to make him forget about it. If he were in a better headspace, he might think this is all a little weird, but he’s honestly way too horny to ponder too deeply about it.

“I promise I’ll be good for you,” Taeyong says quietly. He runs his hands over Jaehyun’s chest, then down his abs, eyes glinting in what looks like excitement. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

Taeyong doesn’t give Jaehyun the chance to reply as he captures the other’s lips in a heated kiss. It takes a few moments before he responds, but eventually Jaehyun opens his mouth and they pick up right where they left off. Taeyong tastes sweet — like he’s recently had ahold of a cupcake instead of drugs — and Jaehyun loses himself in it. He would honestly be happy with just this for the rest of his life if that’s all Taeyong was willing to give him.

“Baby,” Yukhei calls out, effectively breaking the pair apart, “time to move on.”

His voice is soft and he doesn’t raise it a single octave, but even Jaehyun can hear the sternness behind his tone. Taeyong glances over his shoulder, giving a barely-there nod, before returning his attention to Jaehyun. He gives him a quick peck before trailing a line of kisses down his neck, then across his chest. Taeyong’s body moves with his mouth until he eventually slips off of Jaehyun’s lap and his knees settle onto the floor between the other's legs.

Taeyong makes direct eye contact with Jaehyun as his long fingers start undoing his belt, and it all feels slightly out of place with the way Taeyong’s big eyes reflect a certain kind of innocence. Though, his movements convey anything but. Taeyong makes quick work of removing Jaehyun’s jeans, and once they’re out of the way, he wastes no time in burying his face into the front of Jaehyun’s briefs. He mouths at Jaehyun’s cock and it rips a gasp from his throat. If such a simple action feels _this_ good, then Jaehyun doesn’t know how he’s going to stave off an early orgasm.

He feels as though he doesn’t have control of his limbs as his head falls back against the couch and his eyes close. It’s almost like he’s having an out-of-body experience. To be honest, maybe he is.

“You still alive over there?” Yukhei asks, and even without seeing him, Jaehyun can tell that he’s smiling. He sounds way too amused. “Don’t be rude, Jae. I mean, you have a beautiful boy at your disposal, the least you can do is pay attention to him.”

Jaehyun could do without the commentary, but he can’t deny that Yukhei is right. This may be the only chance he gets to spend with Taeyong like this, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy it. He’s going to milk it for all it’s worth. So, he raises his head with a newfound determination and licks his lips as he stares down at Taeyong. The boy looks like he’s waiting to be told what to do, and Jaehyun is happy to oblige.

“What are you waiting for?” Jaehyun asks. “Suck me off.”

Taeyong mewls, and he hears Yukhei make a satisfied sound himself somewhere off to the side. Jaehyun doesn’t pay it much mind, though, opting to mostly ignore the presence of his roommate for the time being. Taeyong keeps to his word about being good for Jaehyun and hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs. He isn’t slow with his movements, practically ripping them off of Jaehyun’s body and tossing them somewhere onto the floor. Taeyong stares at his cock like he’s just been gifted with the best Christmas present of his life, and Jaehyun wants to make sure that he never forgets it.

Wrapping his hand around the base, Taeyong strokes Jaehyun’s cock slowly a few times before lowering his head and swirling his tongue around the tip. Jaehyun’s mouth falls open in a silent cry of pleasure, and his fingers dig into the cushions of the couch. Taeyong wraps his lips around the head of Jaehyun’s cock completely, locking eyes with him as he sinks down halfway. Taeyong has barely just begun, yet Jaehyun is already losing his mind. Taeyong pulls off of his cock, gives it a couple flicks of his wrist, then licks a long, painstakingly slow stripe up Jaehyun’s shaft.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun breathes, finally finding his voice.

Taeyong smiles and there’s something sinister about it. Jaehyun moans, and it must spur him on because he takes Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth further. Taeyong hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down, taking more each time, but he never picks up the pace, and Jaehyun feels like he’s about to burst. Every instinct in his body is telling him to just fuck up into his mouth, but he holds himself back. It’s better for Taeyong to have the control right now since Jaehyun really doesn’t know what he likes and dislikes. Plus, he’s kind of too embarrassed to ask. It’s sort of funny how quickly his dominant bravado fell apart. Jaehyun just doesn’t want to hurt him, though.

“Don’t get shy now,” Yukhei says as he bends down next to his boyfriend. Jaehyun had practically forgotten he was even there. “He likes to choke on it.”

Yukhei reaches over, wraps his hand around Taeyong’s nape and practically shoves him down on Jaehyun’s cock. Taeyong gags at the same time that Jaehyun lets out the loudest moan he ever has in his life as he feels Taeyong’s throat convulse around him. But Yukhei doesn’t let up; he guides Taeyong’s head _up, down, up, down_ , and Jaehyun is about two seconds away from coming when Yukhei grips onto his boyfriend’s hair and pulls him off with an obscenely loud pop. There are tears pooling in Taeyong’s eyes, drool in the corners of his mouth, and spit all over his chin. Jaehyun swears it’s the hottest sight he’s ever seen. He’ll definitely be getting off to it for months to come.

“Look how hard he is for you, Jae,” Yukhei points out, though his gaze stays on his boyfriend rather than his roommate. “He could come untouched just by sucking you off.”

 _Holy shit_. Jaehyun’s eyes travel down the expanse of Taeyong’s body, taking in the way that his chest is heaving up and down to the way the head of his cock is peeking out of the top of his panties. Hell, Jaehyun could probably come untouched right now, too.

“Can I eat you out?”

He doesn’t even process the words before they’re tumbling out of his mouth. Jaehyun has always been good at filtering his thoughts, but he’s also never wanted someone so badly. Taeyong opens his mouth to say something, but stops when he sees Yukhei look at Jaehyun, one eyebrow raised. There’s definitely some intrigue in his features, but also a bit of a challenge hidden in there as well. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to make of it.

“No need. He’s already been prepped,” Yukhei says.

“I want to,” Jaehyun is quick to reply.

Yukhei tilts his head to the side a bit at his response, but nods. He releases Taeyong’s hair from his hold — giving the other boy the illusion of devil horns from his mussed hair — and stands. There’s a weird, almost nervous energy surrounding them, and Jaehyun doesn’t move a muscle out of fear that he’ll somehow mess everything up and lose his chance. Yukhei grabs onto Taeyong’s arms and lifts him into the air like he weighs absolutely nothing, before carrying him into the kitchen. Jaehyun turns in his spot to follow the pair with his eyes and watches as Yukhei places Taeyong down onto the table. He flips Taeyong over onto his front, maneuvering his limbs like a doll, and sets him up so that he’s on his knees, back arched and weight resting on his forearms. He’s served up like the main course of the fanciest restaurant in the world.

“Dinner’s ready.” Yukhei smiles, smacking Taeyong on the ass so hard that the slap echoes around the room.

Taeyong makes a sound resembling a squeak, and Jaehyun takes that as his cue to stand. He has to admit, it’s a little awkward having to strut his way into the kitchen naked while Yukhei is standing there fully clothed, but the prize is worth the trouble. More than worth it, really. Feeling a renewed sense of determination, Jaehyun approaches Taeyong with confidence and runs his hands over the planes of his back. Taeyong preens, and Jaehyun peels back his panties until they’re situated underneath the swell of his ass. Jaehyun groans, massaging and squeezing the flesh in his hands before slowly prying Taeyong’s cheeks apart. 

Jaehyun sucks a breath in through his nose when his gaze settles on Taeyong’s puckered rim. And he knows no one should ever really think an asshole is pretty, but here he is about to get on his knees to worship the fuck out of it. He would be more ashamed of himself if he wasn’t so turned on. He doesn’t want to tear his eyes away from the sight, but he does. Just to see Taeyong’s face. There’s a hint of worry etched into his features, like he’s scared that Jaehyun doesn’t like what he sees, but Jaehyun is worried that he might like it too much.

“All this for me?” Jaehyun smiles, and Taeyong mirrors it. “How did I get so lucky?”

Jaehyun leans down, placing featherlight kisses across his skin and nipping at the flesh here and there. Even that has Taeyong moaning, goosebumps forming and thighs shaking. He keeps Taeyong’s cheeks spread the whole time, slowly making his way to the place that he wants most, but also holding himself back just to tease Taeyong in the way he did to Jaehyun earlier. But Jaehyun is a lot less patient, so his teasing doesn’t last long before he’s placing a kiss right onto Taeyong’s rim.

Taeyong whines, and Jaehyun just wants to hear more of that sound so he licks a long stripe up his perineum to his rim, circles his hole slowly, then sinks the tip of his tongue inside. Taeyong drops his forehead down onto the table as he lets out a loud moan — one that Jaehyun thinks the neighbors probably could hear — and his arms spread out at his sides to grip either edge of the table. Jaehyun pushes his tongue in deeper, noticing that Taeyong indeed has been prepped with how easily the muscle gives, and begins a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out. Taeyong is a mess, moans fluctuating between high and low and knuckles turning white from their hold.

He pulls away to breathe, not allowing Taeyong the same courtesy, before he’s diving right back in and licking around his rim. He repeats this action a few times, alternating between licking and sucking, then plunging his tongue back inside. He twists his tongue, rolls it, and has to dig his fingers into the flesh of Taeyong’s ass just to keep him from wriggling out of place. 

“Jaehyunnie, _please_ ,” Taeyong sobs. “I need you to fuck me. **Now**.”

Jaehyun retreats, straightening his torso and wiping the spit from his chin with the back of his hand. Taeyong really is a sight, and Jaehyun reaches down to stroke his own cock a few times while admiring the view. He bites his lip to suppress a moan and locks eyes with Taeyong over the latter’s shoulder. His pupils are completely blown out, and he has the prettiest pink tint to his cheeks. Jaehyun wishes he could take a picture to cherish forever, but he supposes he’ll have to rely on his memory instead.

“He likes it wet,” Yukhei tells him, handing Jaehyun a small bottle of lube.

He takes it from the other, yet neither him nor Taeyong break eye contact. They just keep staring at one another as if it’s the last time they’ll ever get to do so. Jaehyun pops open the cap and damn near empties what’s left of it onto his fingers. He outlines Taeyong’s rim with the tip of his index finger, then sinks it in slowly. Taeyong’s hips jerk in response, but he sighs in relief at having something inside him again. Jaehyun pumps his finger into him a couple of times before quickly adding a second. Both digits fit into him easily, so Jaehyun makes quick work in scissoring Taeyong open so that he’s prepared enough to take him fully.

He hasn’t even touched Taeyong’s cock, yet he can see a puddle of precome that’s dripped from his leaking tip formed on the table. He wonders if Taeyong really can come untouched. He’s never been with someone that could before. Removing his fingers from Taeyong’s hole, he uses what little bit of lube is left from the bottle and on his hand to slick himself up. He hisses from the cool liquid, but reasons that his cock will be warm in no time so he can power through this little bit of pain. Stepping forward, he grips his shaft and positions the head of his cock at Taeyong’s hole. He thinks about removing Taeyong’s panties completely, but he can’t deny that keeping them on while he fucks the life out of him is hot. So, he decides to just push them further down, more onto his thighs, and starts to enter him slowly.

Jaehyun groans as the tight heat envelops him, and he almost second-guesses himself on whether or not Taeyong is prepped enough. But the sound Taeyong makes is one of pure, unfiltered pleasure and it wipes away any worries.

“God, you’re so _fucking_ big,” Taeyong moans, impatience getting the best of him as he begins rolling his hips so Jaehyun’s cock drags against his walls at a steady pace.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun says, gripping Taeyong’s hips tightly as he thrusts into him sharply. The movement punches a high-pitched moan out of Taeyong that only encourages Jaehyun more. “You like being filled up, huh? Want my cock in you all the time?”

“Yes, yes, God— _yes_ ,” Taeyong babbles. 

Jaehyun pulls all the way out of Taeyong, then slams back into him, repeating the slow, yet hard, actions again and again until Taeyong can’t take it anymore.

“More,” Taeyong mumbles, mouth sounding as if it’s full of saliva. “Harder. Want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t walk.”

And who is Jaehyun to deny him of that? Especially when Taeyong has been so, so good for him. But he’ll only do it on one condition; he wants to see Taeyong’s face as he fucks him completely dumb. He slips his cock out of Taeyong’s hole, causing him to whine, before using the grip on his waist to flip him over onto his side. He keeps him like that, with his legs pressed together and a curious pout on his face. Jaehyun doesn’t leave him waiting for long, pushing his knees up so that he almost resembles a fetal position and finally thrusts back into him again.

Jaehyun doesn’t take it slow at all this time. He pounds into Taeyong ruthlessly, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing around the kitchen and accompanied by many variations of groans and moans from them both. He has never in his entire life felt this good while having sex, and that’s saying a lot for someone who has both done it frequently and never really had a bad experience. His left hand grabs onto Taeyong’s thigh while his right grips the edge of the table in order to get more leverage. The next thrust he gives him has Taeyong throwing his head back, eyes rolling and a hand wrapping around Jaehyun’s wrist. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ … right there,” Taeyong pants, walls clenching around Jaehyun’s cock and nearly sending him over the edge.

Assuming that he hit his prostate, Jaehyun rams right into the bundle of nerves again so hard that the entire table scrapes across the floor. It makes a god-awful sound, but Taeyong’s scream nearly covers it up.

“Shit,” Taeyong breathes. “I’m gonna come. Please, let me come.”

“Can you come untouched?” Jaehyun asks, and Taeyong nods frantically in response. “Can you do that for me?” 

Taeyong, once again, answers with a nod. Jaehyun smiles, feeling giddy like a teenager who just found out their crush likes them back, and leans over Taeyong’s body. He rests his forehead against Taeyong’s temple and breathes into his ear while continuing the quick pace of his hips.

“You’re so good for me, Yongie,” Jaehyun whispers, making Taeyong whine from the praise. “You’re so tight, so wet. All for me. If I could fuck you all the time, I would.”

Taeyong mewls, twisting his head to capture Jaehyun’s lips in a passionate kiss. Jaehyun seems to pick up the speed of his thrusts, both of them resorting to just panting into each other’s mouths as they near their climax. Jaehyun’s stomach is burning, the coil settled deep inside of him barely hanging on by a thread, and his hips stutter. But he refuses to come before Taeyong. He would rather die first.

“Let me take care of you, baby,” Jaehyun whispers. “Come for me.”

And Taeyong does. His body seizes up as an orgasm washes over him. His hand tightens around Jaehyun’s wrist until it feels like it might actually snap, and his walls clamp down around his cock so tightly that Jaehyun has to stop moving. Taeyong’s cock shoots a trail of come up the table — some getting on his own chest and a drop even hits the underside of his chin — but what really does it for Jaehyun is when Taeyong calls out his name in a blissful moan.

He begins snapping his hips again, chasing his own release, but he loses rhythm quickly. His thrusts become erratic, and his orgasm hits him with little warning. Jaehyun’s head falls back, eyes squeezing shut as he subconsciously rises onto his tiptoes to press even deeper inside Taeyong’s hole. He lets out a long groan, cock pulsing inside of Taeyong as he pumps him full of come. Then, his body falls lax, and he drapes himself over Taeyong, pressing light kisses to the side of his head and cheek. He gives his hips a few more rolls to ride out his orgasm before stopping completely when the boy underneath him whines from oversensitivity.

He opens his mouth to sing praises for Taeyong again, but Yukhei’s hand on his shoulder stops him before he’s given the chance. Jaehyun actually, for real this time, forgot that he’s been there through the whole thing. He was just so lost in the way it felt to be with Taeyong that his mind really tricked itself into believing that it was only them. But, of course, Yukhei is there to remind him that Taeyong is his, and he will never be anything more to Jaehyun than his roommate’s boyfriend. That realization shouldn’t make him feel as if his heart has been shattered into pieces, but it does.

Yukhei pulls Jaehyun off of Taeyong, his softening cock slipping out of him with ease as he stumbles backwards. Jaehyun blinks, almost dumbfounded, and it takes him a few seconds to get his bearings again. He watches with rapt attention as Yukhei maneuvers Taeyong onto his back and rips one side of his panties off so he can spread him out on the table. Yukhei wastes no time, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans in an attempt to free his own cock from its confines.

“Xuxi,” Taeyong whines, subconsciously trying to close his legs. “I don’t think I can go again.”

Yukhei stops what he’s doing, placing his hands under Taeyong’s knees to keep him spread, and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Jaehyun has no idea what to do now. He’s glued to the spot as he contemplates if it would be more awkward for him to grab his clothes and disappear to his room, or if it would be more awkward to stand here and watch. Neither option seems to vastly outweigh the other.

“You can do it, baby. I know you can,” Yukhei says, continuing to place reassuring kisses all over Taeyong’s skin. “Jae will help.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen, gaze snapping to Yukhei. “Dude, there’s no way in hell I can go again this soon.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Yukhei says, turning his head to look at him. “You’re not fucking him, just helping him get fucked.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know that there’s much of a difference, but Yukhei is already back to undoing his jeans and he’ll be damned if he leaves Taeyong hanging. He pads his way over to the side of the table and leans down to place a peck to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth.

“You’re doing so well,” Jaehyun whispers, placing a light kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “Just think of the warm bath you’re gonna get after this, how much you’ll be pampered.”

Jaehyun smiles, brushing a few strands of hair off of Taeyong’s forehead. The boy opens his mouth as if he’s about to reply, but he hisses instead and squeezes his eyes shut. Jaehyun glances over his shoulder to see that Yukhei is currently buried balls deep inside Taeyong’s ass, still fully dressed with his jeans and briefs only pushed down far enough for him to be able to get his cock out. He gives one slow thrust into his boyfriend before picking up the pace. The whole table shakes underneath them, and when Jaehyun feels Taeyong grip onto his bicep for support, he returns his gaze to him. 

Taeyong is full-on sobbing at this point, fat tears rolling off of his face and wetting the wooden surface below his head. Jaehyun knows he must be in some kind of pain with how sensitive he is, but he doesn’t know how to help at all. He can honestly say, with one-hundred-percent certainty, that he has never been in this position before. So, he decides to do the only thing he can think of: praise Taeyong. He seems to like it, and it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it anyway.

“You’re taking his cock so well, baby,” Jaehyun says. “You’re so sweet helping us out like this. We don’t deserve you.”

“You do,” Taeyong cries quietly. “You do deserve me.”

A small smile forms on Jaehyun’s face as he presses a gentle kiss to Taeyong’s lips. Then, he presses another and another until he’s prying Taeyong’s mouth open. The smacking of their lips almost coincides with Yukhei’s thrusts as they lose themselves in the kiss and Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. The room fills with all three of their moans until Jaehyun pulls away to catch his breath.

“It’s my turn to make _you_ feel good, okay?” Jaehyun says.

Taeyong nods, and Jaehyun can see the curiosity shining in his eyes as he begins kissing down his body. On his path southbound, Yukhei places his hands under Taeyong’s back so he has to arch up and pounds into him harshly. It’s so hard that Jaehyun wouldn’t be surprised if Taeyong has bruises on his ass when tomorrow comes. It causes him to shake uncontrollably, but that doesn’t deter Jaehyun in the slightest. The muscles of his stomach tighten as Jaehyun descends, and he makes sure to pepper the soft skin with lots of kisses before he finally arrives at his destination.

Taeyong has only been able to get half hard, but the tip of his cock is an angry red and Jaehyun aims to help relieve that. Wrapping his hand around the base of Taeyong’s cock, he licks around the head, then tongues the slit. His actions only cause Taeyong to shake harder, his cries rising in volume as he threads a hand through Jaehyun’s hair. He doesn’t want to tease the already oversensitive boy so he opens his mouth wider and takes him down halfway. Jaehyun has never been the best when it comes to deepthroating, so he strokes the other half of Taeyong’s cock with his hand in time with the bobs of his head.

Taeyong is absolutely writhing underneath him; whining, crying, damn near sobbing, all while Yukhei continues his brutal pace. And every time Yukhei snaps his hips, it drives Taeyong’s cock a little farther down Jaehyun’s throat, causing him to silently gag a little. But he still doesn’t stop. He only pops off after Taeyong is completely hard again and he can taste the bitterness of his precome on his tongue.

“I’m— I’m close,” Taeyong says, talking so fast that all of his words run together.

He tugs on Jaehyun’s hair, and he moves back up his body so that they’re face to face again. Taeyong is absolutely wrecked with both dried spit and tears on his face, but he still looks beautiful. It’s a little unfair. Jaehyun cups Taeyong’s face in his hands, then kisses him before pulling back enough to just speak against his lips.

“You can come. C’mon, you deserve it. You’re so amazing. The best boy in the world,” Jaehyun says, quiet enough only for Taeyong to hear.

Taeyong nods his head, completely delirious, and Jaehyun can’t help but smile. Yukhei curses from behind him as he loses his rhythm, so he knows it’s only a matter of time before he finishes. It only takes a couple more thrusts, then Yukhei is coming with a loud moan that reverberates around the kitchen. Taeyong tenses up at the feel of another load being fucked into him, and Jaehyun presses another barely-there kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers.

Taeyong comes as soon as the words leave his mouth. Jaehyun keeps his head in place with his hands and watches as he completely comes undone for the second time that night. He knows he shouldn’t have said that, but what’s done is done. He isn’t even sure if he regrets it. He just hopes that Yukhei’s undoing was loud enough to cover his words.

The air around them suddenly fades into an overbearing tension, but Jaehyun and Taeyong can’t stop looking at one another. There are unanswered questions in Taeyong’s eyes, and Jaehyun wishes they had the time to talk about all of this. But is there even anything to talk about?

“Fuck,” Yukhei interrupts, breaking them out of their trance. “This kitchen reeks. We should’ve fucked in your room, Jae.”

Jaehyun blinks a few times before standing to his full height and looking over at his roommate. Yukhei has his jeans already fixed up again, so he’s completely dressed while the other two are as naked as the day they were born. But Yukhei doesn’t seem to be fazed. Hell, he’s acting completely normal. And, seriously, are they going to talk about any of this?

“Yeah.” Jaehyun clears his throat, trying to act casual. “Next time.”

Yukhei laughs, one of his real hearty ones, and removes the remaining piece of fabric that used to be Taeyong’s underwear. “See, Tae? I told you he was funny.”

Jaehyun furrows his brows in confusion, but the smile never leaves Yukhei’s face. “What?”

“This was a one-time thing, bro,” Yukhei says as he gathers Taeyong into his arms bridal style. “I’m generous, sure, but not _that_ generous. No one gets to fuck my boyfriend all the time unless they’re me.”

“Right.” Jaehyun nods, swallowing hard. He forces out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, I was just kidding. Chill out.”

He slaps Yukhei on the shoulder playfully and they both laugh. Jaehyun’s eyes flit to Taeyong on their own accord though, and a part of him deflates. He has one arm wrapped around Yukhei’s neck while his head and other hand rest against his chest. His eyes are closed, but he looks completely at ease. Jaehyun wishes that were him making Taeyong feel that way more than anything, even though he knows he shouldn’t.

“It was fun though, so thanks,” Yukhei says, readjusting Taeyong in his arms. “I need to get him cleaned up and put to bed. He’s exhausted,” he explains, tilting his chin to look down at his boyfriend. “Do you mind cleaning up in here?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Nah, it’s cool. I’ll take care of it. You just take care of him.”

“You’re the best.” Yukhei smiles before starting the trek towards his bedroom. “And put on some clothes, will ya? Flaccid cock isn’t exactly a good look. Not even on you,” he calls out over his shoulder.

“Yeah, fuck you, too,” Jaehyun says, right before Yukhei closes his door.

Then, it’s just Jaehyun; all alone, naked, and with a hell of a cleanup job to do. The table is coated in come, sweat, and tears. Not to mention that there seems to be little droplets of come on the floor that probably leaked out of Taeyong’s ass. It’s definitely going to be a long night.

“Fuck.”

❦

Weeks pass by in what feels like record time, yet Jaehyun never stops thinking about that night. And, yeah, he would love to fuck Taeyong again, but he really felt as though they connected on an entirely different level. Maybe he’s reading too much into it, but something has definitely changed. He honestly expected things to be extremely awkward after their little tryst, but things went back to normal so quickly that it had Jaehyun questioning whether it even happened at all. But it was in the sly glances and indiscreet touches that told Jaehyun that Taeyong remembered.

He remembered those three little words that were muttered to him on the kitchen table.

“Hey,” Yukhei says from the doorway, knocking on the frame a couple of times. 

Jaehyun takes out his earbuds, turning in his computer chair to look at him. “Hey. What’s up?”

Yukhei takes that as an invitation to come inside and makes his way over to lean back against Jaehyun’s desk. “You know how we’ve been looking for a roommate to help with rent?” Jaehyun nods. “Well, I met this guy in my Computer Engineering class who’s been looking for a place. He seems cool.”

Jaehyun purses his lips before shrugging. “Good enough for me.” He smiles, leaning back in his chair. “Did you tell him that we’ve got an open room?”

Yukhei shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m actually heading out to get coffee with him in a few. Gonna get to know him a little better and see if he’s a good fit. Just thought I’d let you know ahead of time, though.”

“Wow, how considerate of you,” Jaehyun teases.

Yukhei responds with a slap to his roommate’s chest and pushes away from the desk. “I’ll be so glad when there’s someone else here to put up with your sarcastic ass. I’m getting gray hairs taking on all that stress.”

“Shut up, you dramatic fuck.” Jaehyun smiles, watching as his friend heads towards the door.

“You’ll be thanking me when I lock down our new roommate!” Yukhei calls out.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes before shaking his head and plugging his ears back up to lose himself in another one of his playlists. He works on some of his coursework over the span of a dozen songs before his stomach rumbles and he decides to take a break. He prays to God that Yukhei actually remembered it was his turn to get the groceries, but as he opens a near empty fridge, that dream is shattered.

“Looking for something to eat?”

Jaehyun jumps at the sound of Taeyong’s voice, letting the refrigerator door close as he turns on his heel to face him. It’s not like the two of them have been ignoring each other or anything, but this is the first time in nearly a month that they’ve been alone together. And it has Jaehyun’s throat feeling tight at the possibilities.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “But Yukhei forgot to get the groceries. Again.”

“Are we surprised?” Taeyong cocks a brow, small smile on his face. He walks over to the couch, steaming bowl of noodles in hand, and takes a seat. “We can share, if you want. I don’t mind.”

Jaehyun thinks about declining, but, once again, he accepts the offer before it can really process. And it feels like that night all over again as he sits down on the couch, attempting to avoid looking at Taeyong.

“Why are you being so awkward?” Taeyong laughs, blowing on his food in an attempt to cool it down.

“Am I being awkward?” Jaehyun asks.

“Very.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, turning to look at Taeyong, only to lock eyes with the other.

Taeyong shoots him a warm smile, tucking his legs underneath his body as he moves to place the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. “Is this because of what you said?” he asks, and the panic must flash across Jaehyun’s face because he’s quick to add, “It’s okay, by the way. I’m just sorry we haven’t gotten to talk about it.”

Jaehyun clears his throat, swallowing hard as he looks away.

“Please don’t be embarrassed,” Taeyong says, scooting closer so he can thread his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “It’s okay, really.”

“It’s not,” Jaehyun says, voice quiet as his gaze falls to his lap. “You’re my best friend’s boyfriend. It’s wrong of me to feel that way about you.”

“It’s not wrong,” Taeyong assures him. “But…” he pauses his ministrations, tilting Jaehyun’s chin towards him so they’re eye to eye, “you know I can’t do anything about it, right?”

Jaehyun nods slowly, completely entranced by the glint in Taeyong’s eyes. “No, I know. I shouldn’t have ever put you in that position.”

“I said it’s okay, Jaehyunnie. I’m not mad.” Taeyong smiles, his hand dropping to rub Jaehyun’s thigh. “But I have a boyfriend. It would be wrong for _me_ to make a move on someone else while I’m in a relationship.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know what clicks with him, or if it’s anything clicking at all — maybe the feel of Taeyong’s fingers in his hair and hand on his thigh has him feeling a little too brave and a lot too stupid — but something does click. Taeyong can’t make a move, but Jaehyun surely can. And, so, he does. He surges forward, lips colliding with Taeyong’s in a blinding kiss that has him seeing stars. Taeyong doesn’t hesitate; he falls into rhythm immediately and buries both hands into Jaehyun’s hair. They open their mouths at the same time, and Jaehyun slips his tongue inside as Taeyong climbs onto his lap. They’re back at square one. Only, this time, Jaehyun doesn’t have to imagine what it would be like to have Taeyong all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments, and any kind of other feedback is always welcome and definitely encouraged. You get an extra thank you for taking the time to do so, but just reading is appreciated and you're still valid! If you'd like to follow me on Twitter, where I sometimes post edits and previews for upcoming fics, then I'll leave the link to that and my Curious Cat account below. 
> 
> My DMs are always open to anyone, no matter if you follow me or not, if you'd like to discuss anything or just need someone to talk to! I also have Discord and am willing to give out my username if you ask. Hope everyone has a nice day, be safe out there!
> 
> ( [twt](https://twitter.com/icaruswilts) ) / ( [cc](https://curiouscat.me/internetsdad) )


End file.
